Complémentaires
by Zephineange
Summary: Severus Snape est très content de vivre avec Harry Potter. Mais parfois, c'est bien agréable de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Et ce même si, quand il revient, c'est avec des idées étranges... SLASH. En Avent toutes ! (partie I)


**Complémentaires**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! ^^ Cette année, j'ai décidé de me lancer un défi. Du premier au vingt-cinq décembre, je vais poster un drabble ou un OS sur ce site, afin de former au final une espèce de calendrier de l'Avent. Les OS seront tous sur un personnage ou un couple différent, de pas mal de fandoms au total, ce qui me force donc à les poster tous sous forme d'histoires indépendantes (merci la législation de ffnet XD). Sachez toutefois que j'envisage ces vingt-cinq histoires sous la forme d'un ensemble que j'ai appelé modestement : **En Avent toutes !** Si vous avez envie d'aller jeter un oeil au reste, je vous en prie, je mettrai une histoire par jour. C'est un moyen pour moi de rendre hommage à la plupart des univers que j'aime, et surtout de mettre par écrit des idées que j'avais parfois depuis fort longtemps (comme celle-ci par exemple).

**Remerciements :** Je remercie du fond du coeur fidjet (dont je conseille les histoires) et Aelis qui ont pris le temps de relire tous mes OS/drabbles (ce qui fait beaucoup) et de me pointer du doigt les fautes et les incohérences. Merci à elles.

**Pairing :** Harry/Severus (je commence par le couple préféré de fidjet à qui je dois bien ça)

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture ! ^^

* * *

Severus s'installa confortablement au fond de son fauteuil face à la cheminée et ferma les yeux. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la semaine. Toute la semaine au milieu d'élèves bruyants, à aiguiller des premières années qui s'étaient perdus pour la énième fois dans les couloirs, à enlever des points à ces satanés Gryffondors qui ne comprenaient pas les mots de ''couvre-feu'' ou de ''couloirs interdits'' et à supporter les babillages excités du garde-chasse qui lui parlait des nouvelles créatures absolument adorables – quoique potentiellement mortelles - qu'il venait d'acquérir pour ses cours. Mais ce qui avait rendu cette rentrée encore plus éreintante qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, c'était la présence d'une autre personne que lui même dans ses appartements, autrefois temple du calme et de la sérénité.

Désormais, des livres et des objets magiques qui ne lui appartenaient pas traînaient dans tous les coins du salon, sa salle de bain avait été envahie de produits de toilette dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom, et des vêtements étaient étalés en vrac sur le sol de la chambre. Bon, s'il devait être honnête, il devait y en avoir à lui dans le lot. Mais quand même. Qui aurait cru que partager sa vie avec Harry Potter s'avérerait si compliqué ?

Quand le jeune homme aux yeux trop verts pour son propre bien, et son amant depuis près d'un an, avait obtenu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, Severus avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de lui proposer de venir partager ses appartements, plutôt que de vivre à deux extrémités du château. Harry s'était empressé de dire oui, ravi qu'ils emménagent enfin ensemble. Merlin que cela semblait niais dit comme ça, quand bien même il y aurait un grand fond de vérité dans cette affirmation. L'installation du Gryffondor avait été rapide, et il s'était vite fait au froid et à l'obscurité des cachots, utilisant cela comme un prétexte pour se coller le plus possible contre le maître des potions, ce dont celui-ci ne se plaignait guère.

Toutefois cette situation en apparence idyllique avait son revers : elle était totalement, et sans contestation possible, épuisante. Harry passait son temps à parler, à bouger, à se démener, Severus était fatigué rien qu'en le regardant, ce qui était passablement problématique.

Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement on était samedi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de surveiller la marmaille, mais en plus, Harry avait décidé de rejoindre ses amis à Pré-au-Lard pour aller boire en verre en évoquant le bon vieux temps, c'est-à-dire le temps où ils faisaient encore parti de la-dite marmaille.

Severus soupira de contentement, il en avait au moins pour trois heures de tranquillité, et peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, le brun ne reviendrait pas pour le dîner... Content du calme qui régnait enfin, l'homme finit par s'assoupir dans la douce chaleur prodiguée par la cheminée.

o0o

Severus se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement sur ses genoux. Dans un réflexe qu'il avait acquis au cours de ses longues années d'espionnage, il attrapa sa baguette placée sur la table à côté de son fauteuil et la pointa sous le menton de son assaillant.

« Ah ! Je suis désolé Sev' ! Je ne pensais pas que tu dormais vraiment... Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas réveillé mais c'est peut-être pas la peine de me descendre pour ça non ? débita à toute vitesse la voix de ''l'assaillant'', qui n'était autre que Harry Potter.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, me faire violemment agresser par un Gryffondor n'est pas vraiment ma conception du réveil idéal, grommela Severus en reposant sa baguette et en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- Même si le Gryffondor c'est moi ? demanda l'autre d'un ton joueur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Surtout si le Gryffondor c'est toi, répondit le plus âgé, un sourire en coin.

- C'est malin », conclut le jeune brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard amusé, et Severus appuya d'une main sur la nuque de son amant pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser. Baiser qui dégénéra très vite en pelotage en bonne et due forme lorsqu'il fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses du plus jeune qui gémit. Soudain, il se leva et Harry enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou dans le but évident de se faire porter. Rapidement, c'est qu'il n'était pas si léger que ça le bougre, il déposa son koala personnel sur leur lit et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Severus se positionnant entre les jambes de son amant, toujours entièrement habillé. Ils s'apprêtaient à se débarrasser mutuellement de leurs vêtements lorsque le regard d'Harry s'éclaira.

« Oh ! Je voulais te dire, j'ai lu un truc super intéressant tout à l'heure, quand Hermione nous a traînés de force à la librairie, dit-il d'un air excité, bien qu'un peu essoufflé.

- Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre, assura l'autre en entreprenant de lui enlever son T-Shirt tout en multipliant les baisers sur son cou.

- Non mais j'ai...Ah...vraiment pensé à toi en le...Hn...lisant, plaida Harry, sa phrase entrecoupée de gémissements.

- Libre à toi de tenter d'exprimer une pensée cohérente dans cet état, répondit Severus d'un air goguenard après avoir enfin réussi à débarrasser son amant de son haut.

- C'était à propos des couleurs, continua le Gryffondor en profitant du répit que lui procura le temps nécessaire pour enlever leurs chaussures et chaussettes. Le bouquin disait que sur le cercle chromatique, avec les trois couleurs primaires et les trois couleurs secondaires, celles qui se font face se correspondent. On dit qu'elles sont...Ah ! S'exclama-t-il soudain lorsque le Serpentard le renversa à nouveau sous lui d'un mouvement vif.

- On dit qu'elles sont quoi ? demanda ce dernier, faussement intéressé, s'affairant maintenant à ôter le pantalon d'Harry.

- Complémentaires. C'est-à-dire qu'une couleur primaire va avec une secondaire pour faire des paires. Et quand les deux sont rassemblées, elles font ressortir l'autre et se mettent mutuellement en valeur, dit le jeune homme en se tortillant pour sortir de son jean.

- Je peux savoir ce que les couleurs viennent faire dans notre histoire ? s'enquit Severus en ôtant en même temps son pantalon et son boxer.

- Et bien par exemple, le rouge, la couleur de Gryffondor, et le vert, de Serpentard, sont deux couleurs complémentaires. Et comme on était...Ah...dans ces deux maisons, je me disais qu'on était en quelque sorte...Hn...complémentaires aussi, finit-il en ondulant contre son amant qui avait marqué un temps d'arrêt à l'énoncé de l'extravagante théorie.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté que tu penses à moi à chaque fois que tu vois la couleur verte quelque part ou si je dois me poser des questions quant à ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête », dit Severus sur un ton incrédule en enlevant à son tour le dernier boxer en lice.

Après cela, et avant que le Gryffondor ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il s'empressa de le prendre dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de formuler une pensée cohérente. Tactique qui s'avéra redoutablement efficace.  
Severus pensa à ce qu'il se disait un peu plus tôt et ajouta mentalement que certes, la vie avec Harry Potter était épuisante mais qu'au moins, on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Et un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il pénétra son amant avec toute la douceur du monde, et que leurs deux corps semblèrent s'emboîter à la perfection, il se dit que tout de même, la complémentarité, ça avait du bon.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, d'autant que c'est le premier lemon (qui n'est certes pas très détaillé, mais quand même) que j'écris, et que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir si c'était complètement ridicule.

Merci d'avoir lu et peut-être à demain ! ^^ (sur un autre fandom...)


End file.
